


Mostly Void, Partially Stars

by RoseBonbon



Category: Persona 5, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBonbon/pseuds/RoseBonbon
Summary: No dogs are allowed in the dog park.If you see something, say nothing, and drink to forget.Death is only the end if you assume the story is about you.Akira never expected the drastic change that came to the town of Night Vale. The town’s neighbor, Desert Bluffs, fell into ruin after the fall of the corrupt StrexCorp. Overwhelmed with sympathy, the mayor declared that the two towns would merge, forcing the citizens of each town to live and work together. Akira was more than welcoming to his new Desert Bluff roommate, Akechi, but his friends weren’t so happy.Ryuji hates his creepy roommate, Yusuke, who seems to only know how to paint in blood.Makoto and Haru were hoping to move out on their own when they obtained the strange and always smiling Ann. Shiho quickly warmed up to Ann, but Makoto and Haru can’t wait to get away from her.Sojiro happily welcomed the troubled Futaba, though he’s struggling to understand her and he wishes she would open up more.And Akira… Well Akira, has a few secrets of his own. Secrets that just might help open the hearts of these Night Valians and save the Bluffians who deserve so much more than the horrible hand they’ve been dealt.





	Mostly Void, Partially Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is a fan of both Night Vale and Persona it seemed only natural to put the two together, right? Right....? Well, here's the result of me attempting to merge the two! I'm unsure how many people out there are familir with both fandoms, but there's got to be at least five of us... Right? 
> 
> Just so you know this story takes place after episode 49B of the podcast, "Old Oak Doors." It's after the battle between StrexCorp and Night Vale that left the Bluffs in shambles. Our Desert Bluff friends have to deal with the aftermath and now Night Vale does too. 
> 
> Enough of me! I hope this story is well-received! Thoughts, ideas, opinions, and of course comments are always appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!

_“The Sheriff’s Secret Police would like to remind all Night Vale citizens that the dog park is strictly forbidden. No one is allowed in the dog park. However, if you see one of the hooded figured go ahead and give them a wave! They’re not too bad! Quite friendly really. Just don’t get too close, and everything will be just fine. In other news, the situation with Desert Bluffs escalates as several citizens from our neighboring town make their way into our homes, jobs, and lives. Why? Because Mayor Cardinal said it was okay. A few upstanding and possibly insane Night Vale citizens have offered to take in some of the Desert Bluffs remnants, while others were randomly chosen to house these outsiders via white arrow pierced into the center of their front doors. I was thankfully spared as the ritualistic arrow shot into the home of my neighbor instead of me. Mayor Cardinal asks all Night Vale citizens to open their doors and hearts to these newcomers as they attempt to rebuild their sad, meaningless lives. After all, we’re all sad and meaningless compared to the grandiose blackness of the void, right?_

_And now, Night Vale, I give you the weather.”_

Akira sat curled into the corner of his couch as he listened to the voice of Night Vale share the local news. Normally listening to Cecil was calming. He could lose himself in the other’s voice, stare into nothingness while Cecil told everyone the most important information from the day, then snap out of his hypnosis once the show was over and continue with his business.

That wasn’t the case anymore.

Over the past few days Cecil kept the citizens of Night Vale updated on the merger of their town with the neighboring town, Desert Bluffs. Akira, being an outsider himself, knew how hard it was to fit into this xenophobic place. He’d been rejected as an interloper when he first arrived and nearly killed on a few occasions. Eventually he made up some story about how he had come from the Whispering Forest and was now ready to try living as a human amongst the people of Night Vale. Oddly enough, that vague and unbelievable story had worked, and Akira was finally accepted as a citizen. He’d gotten a job interning at the local radio station, which made Cecil a constant presence in his life whether he wanted it or not. Once he saved up enough money he managed to get an apartment, and it wasn’t long before he made friends as well. He’d even gotten to take home one of Kohshek’s kittens; a talking, intelligent one who called himself Morgana. Life in Night Vale wasn’t bad, but Akira never forgot where he truly came from…

Reminders of his home surrounded him every day and even now he was staring at the biggest one of them all.”

“Do you like listening to Cecil, Akechi?” Akira asked from his place on the couch, lifting his head just a tinge to look at the man sitting across from him.

“Of course I do, Akira! Why wouldn’t I? He’s so informative.”

It was hard to tell if he was lying. People from Desert Bluffs were always happy, always accepting, and always, forever smiling. Akechi’s voice was higher than Akira remembered it. It was cheerful, but Akira could sense a violence behind it. It was as if his friend was going to snap at any moment. There was a rampage hidden inside of him, a turmoil that Akira couldn’t quite understand. If only he’d managed to save Akechi before this happened to him. There was nothing familiar about Akechi anymore. His once warm, brown eyes were now just black holes, empty and void of any sign of life. Blood trickled down them, staining his cheeks, neck, and the collar of his shirt. Every time Akira looked at Akechi it seemed like he was bleeding somewhere new, but there were no open wounds on his body. Every day Akechi just bled, and bled, and bled.

“The things he says about Dessert Bluffs don’t hurt your feelings?” Akira questioned the other, trying to get some sort of emotion out of him. Anything aside from this fake happiness would have been better. Anger, sadness, distress, sympathy, anything at all would have sufficed if only to show that there was some life left in him.

“Not at all!” Akechi’s plastic smile grew wider, and Akira shivered as the haunting image burned itself into his memory. “Everyone is entitled to their opinion, Akira. Even if it’s wrong.” There it was. It was the only other emotion Akira had seen from Akechi in the two weeks they had been living together. Bitterness. It may have been relatively passive, but it was there. From what Akira had seen most of the Desert Bluffs citizens were only capable of either extreme, almost frightening, happiness and bitterness. They held a grudge; what that grudge was Akira couldn’t be sure. There were so many things for them to be bitter about. The fact that they lost their home not just once, but twice. The fact that all of their lives had changed for the worse not just once, but twice. The fact that they had to defend themselves against people who cared little for their safety and well-being not just once, but twice. The fact that they had to suffer all of these miseries and burdens not just once.

Twice.

Akechi had lost himself when StrexCorp took over their little town, and now Akira had to witness it all happen again as the poor former detective tried to adjust to life in the xenophobic Night Vale. Akira himself didn’t dislike it here, but he couldn’t stand their hate towards Desert Bluffs. These people didn’t know pain the way Desert Bluffs did. They didn’t know what it was like to be beaten down, stripped of all signs of humanity, and forced to work for and worship a frightening entity. They would never understand.

“You’re not wrong though, Akira.”

“Huh?” Akira was pulled from his thoughts as the ever smiling Akechi stood from the loveseat and made his way to Akira, plopping down right next to him. Had Akira been anyone else he might have backed away from the intimidating lifeless eyes and blood stained face with a horrific, toothy smile. Instead, he sat up fully so he could scoot closer to Akechi. The action must have amused Akechi because his grin widened as he laughed.

“See what I mean? No Night Vale citizen dares to come near me. I think they think I’ll eat them! Isn’t that just so funny! You don’t think the same as these people. You treat us like… Like…”

“Humans?”

Akira wanted to believe he saw something akin to realization or perhaps even understanding in Akechi’s empty eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it might have appeared. “Yes. You treat us like humans, Akira. And for that I thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Akira said, waving a hand as if to push away Akechi’s gratitude. “I just treat people how they should be treated. No questions asked.”

“And that’s what makes you different from other Night Vale citizens.”

Before Akira could say anything more a loud scream came from outside of the apartment. Not that this was unusual. After all, screaming was the newest, coolest music that could be found in Night Vale, and Akira personally hoped it wouldn’t go out of style anytime soon. It was so soothing after a long day at the radio station. Akira personally loved it and he was trying to get Akechi to see the appeal of it, but the screaming they heard outside was so off-key and devoid of any true passion that there was no way it could be the harmonious sounds of this new genre. Full of concern and a little disappointment, the two immediately stood and ran to the door only to be met face to face with the off-key screamer.

“Ryuji! Are you okay?!”

“NO!”

Once he saw his friend Akira knew exactly what had caused him to scream like that. In Ryuji’s hand was a white arrow, which snapped under the force of how hard Ryuji was clutching it.

“I can’t believe this!” He screamed, throwing the broken arrow on the ground and stepping on it. “I don’t want some Desert Bluffs freak staying in my home! No way! Nope! Not gonna happen!”

Akira looked over at Akechi when he heard him chuckle. “See? You’re different,” he said quietly, lightly elbowing Akira before heading back into his own shared apartment. The door shut behind him, leaving Akira to deal with a distraught Ryuji. After a few moments of letting him get out his anger via punching the wall and swearing like there was no tomorrow Akira rested a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “There, there now,” he muttered, not feeling all that sorry for his friend. “Careful now before you say something you regret later.”

“I don’t care!” Ryuji screamed, looking around as if waiting for a monster to come barreling around the corner. “I don’t want some weird, bloody, creepy, Desert Bluffs stranger living in my house! It’s not fair! I don’t want this!” Ryuji began yelling towards the sky like there was someone up there who could change all of this. “I will not have a Desert Bluffs person living in my house with me! I won’t! You hear me?? I won’t have it!”

“Ryuji! Stop!" 

It was rare that Akira ever raised his voice at his best friend, but this time he knew he needed to. Thankfully once was enough. Ryuji turned back towards Akira and stared at him for a moment before holding his head in his hands as he stumbled towards him. He knew Akira was right. He was telling him to stop because he cared about him. After all, words often got Ryuji in trouble, more so than the average person. Words were his secret weapon and Akira did his best to help Ryuji keep his words under control. Ryuji never told anyone about this problem of his, and he never would save for Akira. There was something about Akira. He had a way of making people trust him or distrust him as much as he wanted. For Ryuji, he had nothing but trust for his best friend who only came into his life a year ago. Friends who he had known for his entire life like Mishima, Haru, and Makoto didn’t even know his secret… And hopefully they never would.

Of course, it seemed the Bluffians could always pick up on his secret….

Thankfully, Akira always knew exactly how to calm Ryuji down. “Do not say anything that you may regret,” he repeated, once again resting a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. As much as Ryuji wanted to scream and cry and beg for all of this to just be a nightmare he knew better. Words were a powerful thing, especially his. He took a deep breath, sighed heavily, and shook his head that quickly fell onto Akira’s shoulder.

“What am I gonna do?” he mumbled. “I’m not like you, Akira. You took in that freak—“

“Akechi.”

“…Akechi…without any hesitation. You took him in like you’ve known him your whole life! Listen, I respect you for that, but I’m not like that! I don’t want one of those people staying with me! They’re weird and creepy and just looking at them gives me nightmares. They’re fucking demons, man.”

“Enough of that,” Akira said, unable to take hearing his friend insult the citizens of Desert Bluffs any longer. Even so he didn’t hold it against him. Night Valians were raised to hate the neighboring city. Ryuji was no exception. If anything Akira hoped that living with someone from Desert Bluffs would be a good learning opportunity for his bitter friend. “There’s no getting out of this so you might as well come to terms with it. You never know. Maybe you’ll learn to really care about your new roommate.”

“I doubt that.”

Akira couldn’t think of a time he’d heard Ryuji so angry and so defeated. He took a deep breath, wishing his friend would open up his mind and heart just this once. So much more needed to be said to prepare Ryuji for the new arrival, but time had run out before it even started. Soft footsteps sounded on the staircase, making their way to the second floor of the apartment where Ryuji and Akira were. All it took was one glance and Akira knew that Ryuji’s new best friend had finally shown his terrifying face.

“Yusuke?” Akira said before he could stop himself.

“Hmm? How do you know my name?” The lanky man asked, tilting his head curiously as the smile on his face lessened ever so slightly.

“Yeah, how _do_ you know his name?” Ryuji asked, though his eyes were fixated on the newcomer. Yusuke’s height and long arms and legs only added to his haunting image. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but Ryuji thought this one was covered in more blood than the regular Desert Bluffs citizens. He shuddered, unable to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Monsters existed, there was no doubt about that. All one had to do was walk into the library to see that. Ryuji never thought a monster would ever make it’s way into his house, though. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this man frightened him more than any librarian ever could.

Thoughts of monsters were pushed aside for the moment as the normally calm Akira stumbled over his words. “I just… Learned a lot about the new citizens when the towns merged. That’s all.” Ryuji obviously didn’t believe such a story and it was too difficult to tell whether or not Yusuke believed it, but neither of them argued against it. “Welcome, Yusuke! I’m Akira and this is Ryuji. You’ll be living with him from now on. I’m his neighbor so if you need anything and he’s not around you can always knock on my door.”

“Thank you! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ryuji. As you already know I’m Yusuke. Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m so happy to be sharing an apartment with you! This is going to be exciting, no?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please take him, Akira.” Ryuji mumbled, grasping onto Akira’s sleeve like he was his last hope. “Listen I’ll pay you I’ll do whatever you want just—“

“Ryuji!” Akira had alway known of Ryuji’s xenophobia towards Desert Bluffs, but this was his first time truly seeing it. He stared wide-eyed at his friend, unbelieving that so much hate could actually exist in Ryuji’s normally kind heart. “He needs your help.”

Ryuji just shook his head, glancing back and forth between his best friend and his nightmare. Whatever Akira had said had gone in one ear and out the other. Nothing was making sense this night, and Ryuji simply wasn’t ready to let this boogyman into his home. “You…” Ryuji pointed a shaky finger at Yusuke. “You have blood all over you, man. Like more than what’s usual. What the fuck??”

“Oh this?” Yusuke pulled at his shirt, looking down at the murky, dark red stains that littered it. “It’s paint, silly!”

“Paint?”

“That’s right. I’m an artist. Painting is my motif. I’m afraid I get a little messy when I delve into it, but don’t worry! I promise not to mess up the apartment! In fact, I brought a painting with me as a thank you for taking me in!”

Yusuke bent down to open his travel bag filled with bloody clothes, painting supplies, some animal parts, and some murky, reddish-brown liquid that no one wanted to ask about. Amid all of these things, he pulled out a small, square canvas. He held it out to Ryuji who took it only because he could feel Akira’s eyes burning into him. The piece was chilling. Maroon dripped down the canvas and patches of dried brown colors peppered the corners and background. There was a brighter red, as if Yusuke had only just added it a few moments ago. There were swirls and starbursts, but any image was impossible to make out with the crimson upon crimson color scheme.

“It’s beautiful,” Akira said, taking the piece in his hands before Ryuji decided to throw it down the stairs. “Thanks so much for sharing this with us, Yusuke. I know you meant for it to go to Ryuji as a thank you, but would you mind if I took it instead? See, I live with a Desert Bluffs citizen too. His name is Akechi, and I think having something like this in the apartment will remind him of home.”

It didn’t seem possible, but Yusuke’s void-like eyes seemed to light up as Akira spoke. “Akechi is staying with you? I haven’t seen him since we were all forced to leave! How is he doing? Is he holding up okay?”

This was one of the rare occasions someone from Desert Bluffs sounded genuine. Asking about Akechi brought out the humanness that Akira knew was hiding deep inside of Yusuke. He sounded concerned, worried, and relieved that Akechi found a good home to reside in. Knowing that Yusuke had the ability to feel, even if it was subconscious gave Akira hope that these helpless people hadn’t fully succumbed to the Smiling God. He had a chance to save all of them. He had failed the first time and he wouldn’t allow himself to fail again.

“He’s doing well. When you’re settled in you can come visit. I think he’d like to see you. There’s another Desert Bluffs girl living upstairs on the third floor. Her name is Ann.”

“Ann is here too? I’m… I’m so happy.” Yusuke looked like he was about to cry and for Akira that was everything. He smiled widely, almost as widely as Yusuke, as he already began to think about how he could return everyone to normal.

Too bad Ryuji had to ruin the moment.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna take him, dude? He’s even friends with Akechi. It’ll be perfect for you guys.”

“Ryuji. Stop.”

Ryuji was the first friend Akira had made when he came to Night Vale. The two had gone through so much together. They ventured into the library, got lost and chased by librarians, and barely managed to escape with their lives. They survived the chaos and havoc of Valentine’s Day, and mourned those who weren’t as lucky as them. They baked cookies and sweets for the two members of the Secret Police who watched their apartment building day in and day out. Akira considered himself lucky to find such a kind, generous person in the midst of his own miserable life. Without even realizing it, Ryuji had saved Akira. When all Akira wanted to do was give up Ryuji talked him off the ledge. Akira kept his past a secret, but Ryuji’s friendship had given him the motivation to continue forward. Seeing Ryuji act like this, so hateful and threatening and dismissive, was more than shocking to Akira. His heart felt heavy as he watched Ryuji glance back and forth between him and Yusuke, fear and loathing clear in his eyes. 

Perhaps these Desert Bluffs citizens weren’t the only people who needed saving.

“You’ll be fine. I don’t think he’s a bad guy. He’s an artist!”

“Artists are already weird!”

“Ignore him, Yusuke. He’s happy to have you.”

Yusuke’s expression didn’t reveal what he was feeling. He looked like he didn’t care, but Akira never forgot about the bitterness that was hidden behind each and every one of those Desert Bluffs smiles.

“It’s no problem! I know how skittish Night Valians are. It’s kind of cute! Almost as cute as my Strex Pet!”

“Strex… Pet…?” Ryuji vaguely remembered hearing something about them on the radio, but he couldn’t put his finger on them.

“That’s right! They were all destroyed after the battle, but they were just the cutest little things. They’d bite you and claw at you. Oh, Ann’s used to growl at her and keep her from getting into her pantry! Isn’t that just the nicest thing? She eventually started stuffing her’s in her purse and burying it under piles of clothes. They’d play like that for hours! I personally fed mine paint!”

“That all sounds…”

“Wonderful!”

Akira finished Ryuji’s sentence for him, not wanting to imagine what word may have come to his mind.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this, Akira,” Ryuji mumbled.  

“Right.” The only type of hate he’d accept from Ryuji was for the Strex Pets. Akira had heard of them, but he had no idea just how terrorizing they seemed to be. Nothing in Desert Bluffs was the same. Absolutely nothing. 

“So….” Ryuji started, wondering how he was supposed to move on from the dark topic. Yusuke seemed to have that covered.

“Well anyway, Ryuji, I’d like to thank you for allowing me into your home. Mayor Cardinal said this shouldn’t last too long. They’re developing new apartments to handle the amount of people coming into Night Vale. I’ll be out of your hair soon. In the meantime, thank you for taking care of me. I’ll try my best not to be a burden.”

“If you didn’t want to be a burden, then maybe you shouldn’t have decided to come here.” 

“Oh believe me, Ryuji,” Yusuke said with a chuckle, his head tilting slightly. “It wasn’t a choice.”

Hearing that same contempt that had been in Akechi’s voice not too long ago forced Akira to step forward and stop their bickering before it escalated. He may have trusted Yusuke, but he didn’t know what he was capable of in this state. Just like Akechi, Yusuke seemed on edge and ready to snap at any moment despite his kind, cheerful words. The last thing Ryuji needed to do was push him to the point of breaking.

“If you need anything, Yusuke, Akechi and I are right next door. I’ll show you where Ann lives tomorrow so you can visit her. I think she’ll be happy to see you. In the meantime why don’t you go ahead inside and make yourself comfortable. If I remember right Ryuji has a guest room. He normally saves it for his mother when she comes to visit, but if she happens to pop by he can sleep on the couch.”

“Dude, don’t go offering my—“ Ryuji’s potential rampage was cut off by Akira’s hand pressing to his mouth. The two caught eyes and Ryuji immediately backed down. This was the first time Ryuji had ever seen his friend glare at him and he made a promise to himself that he’d never let it happen again. He backed away slowly, giving room for Yusuke to pass him and enter his home. With a smile ever present on his face, Yusuke threw his bag over his shoulder and nodded at each of them.

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, Akira. Oh and you too, Ryuji.”

Yusuke disappeared into the apartment, leaving Ryuji and Akira in an awkward silence that the two had never once experienced in their friendship. For the very first time Akira felt ashamed of Ryuji. He didn’t want to be near him knowing how prejudice he was against people who had done nothing to him. There was no denying how frightening the Desert Bluffs people looked, but their appearance betrayed their demeanor. Most of them just wanted help. From what Akira could see they wanted to go back to how life was before Strex forced their way in. Night Valians knew nothing of the horrors Desert Bluffs endured and yet they took it upon themselves to judge and criticize.

Even someone as friendly as Ryuji.

The two stared ahead, unable to look at each other after what just happened.“Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?” Akira finally broke the silence, though his voice was barely above a whisper. He didn’t want to face this side of Ryuji, but it was the only way to make sure he didn’t do anything to push Yusuke.

“No.” Ryuji said flatly, glancing over at his friend only to immediately regret the decision. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not in the wrong here.”

Akira shook his head. His grip tightened around Yusuke painting; for as sickening as it appeared it also told a story. It told a story of hatred, despair, ruin, and loss. There was a time when anyone who saw Yusuke’s paintings would marvel at their ingenuity and their ability to evoke more emotions than Akira even knew existed. Now, it seemed people simply looked at the things he created as horror and trash.

“Ryuji, I know you’re scared. I know you’re upset. I know you don’t want this and I know that you hate Desert Bluffs with everything inside of you. I know all of this, Ryuji, but you’ve got to take care of Yusuke. I’m begging you. He’s still a person regardless of where he came from or what he looks like.” Akira sighed, unsure if his words were getting through to Ryuji. When he looked at the Night Valian all he saw was contempt and anger. It was as if asking him to be nice to someone from Desert Bluffs was like asking him to stop breathing.

“You were the first person who was kind to me when I arrived here, Ryuji.”

“Huh?”

Akira couldn’t hold in his small laugh. Ryuji was so simple sometimes. “No one treated me well when I finally started to make a life here in Night Vale. Everyone shunned me or ignored me or pointed at me and screamed ‘interloper!’ Had it not been for you I don’t know what I would have done or where I would have gone. You showed me kindness when no one else did.”

“I mean… Akira, this is different. You weren’t… You know.” Ryuji stumbled over his words for several minutes, trying to find the right thing to say.

“It’s not different, Ryuji. Yusuke is just as helpless as I was. He’s come into this town where everyone hates him for simply being himself.” Talking about this was more than difficult for Akira. Never once had Ryuji made Akira feel like he was less of person because he wasn’t from Night Vale. For a while there Akira had thought Ryuji wasn’t like the other people in this town. He thought he was incapable of such cruelty, that his heart couldn’t hold such hate and anger toward any living person. Seeing his opinions of Ryuji proved wrong right before his eyes nearly drove Akira to tears. Ryuji wasn’t any different than the average Night Valian. He was the same as the rest of them. He was just another shadow in the crowd.

“No." 

Akira didn’t realize he had spoke aloud nor did he notice Ryuji’s questioning look. He refused to believe that Ryuji was the same as these cold-hearted people. Ryuji had the biggest heart out of anyone Akira knew, and if anyone was going to be accepting of helpless Bluffians it would be him. The same heart that welcomed Akira would welcome Yusuke too. It just needed some convincing.

“You’re not so horrible that you would turn away someone in need, Ryuji,” Akira said, his confidence in his friend growing and growing with every word spoken. “Yusuke needs you. I know his appearance is… Disturbing. But look past that, Ryuji. I mean, he made you a painting. He sat down somewhere and thought to himself  ‘I need to give something to the man who’s going to be taking care of me. It’s the least I can do for the person offering me their home.’ I can promise you he put his heart into this painting for you, Ryuji. All for you. You can see that, can’t you?”

Akira watched as Ryuji’s expression softened. The picture was slowly forming in Ryuji’s head and Akira could practically see that big heart of his expanding. Breaking Ryuji of these ideas placed on him by his society wouldn’t be easy, but Akira was up for the challenge.

“Give me that.” Ryuji snatched the painting out of Akira’s hand, eyeing him as if he had just asked him to jump off of a cliff. “Look, I’ll… I’ll try to be nice to him. But if he does anything at all that’s freaky or weird or creeps me out, then I’m sending him to live with you! Understand?”

“Sure,” Akira told him, knowing that Ryuji would never send Yusuke away. Now that a little of bit the armor guarding his heart had been chipped away, Ryuji would try his best with Yusuke for as long as he needed to. Akira didn’t expect him to walk this road alone. Every step Ryuji took Akira would be right there beside him. Opening Ryuji’s heart was a journey that required companionship, and Akira wanted to be that person. Aside from that, helping Ryuji accept Yusuke could also help Akira figure out exactly how he could save these poor people.

“Go on. You need to start getting used to your new roommate.” Akira began shooing Ryuji back into his apartment.

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever, man.”

“And don’t say anything you might regret.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Good. Call me if you need anything." 

Once Ryuji was inside, Akira shut the door behind him, effectively trapping the two in the apartment together. Tonight would be the hardest night for Ryuji. If he could survive this, then Akira was certain he would be able to withstand Yusuke for as long as he needed. For now, he would leave the two be and check on Ryuji in the morning. There were a few other people who needed to know the good news that Yusuke had shown up. Akira ran up to the third floor and knocked excitedly on his friend’s door. He could barely contain his excitement when the door finally opened.

“Hey, Mako—Ann?”

Standing in front of him was another resident of Desert Bluffs. Just like Akechi, Yusuke, and so many others, Ann had been forced from her home and placed in the care of a random Night Vale citizen. Seeing her open the door was a welcome surprise for Akira. Makoto and Haru had forbidden her from opening the door for guests; the embarrassment of having to live with a Desert Bluffs citizen was too much for them. As much as Akira hoped their hearts were opening up to Ann, he simply figured they weren’t home, leaving Ann no choice but to answer the door.

“I’m glad to see you. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh really? Well, come on in. Shiho is cooking dinner for us. I’m sure it’ll be incredible! You’re welcome to stay!” 

“Don’t believe her, Akira! This is my first time making this and I can’t guarantee you won’t want to rip your stomach out afterwards!” Shiho’s voice traveled through the apartment, which in turn put a smile on Akira’s face. To call Shiho a doll was an understatement. She was an angel in the town of hateful devils. Out of all of the friends Akira had made, Shiho was the only who never had anything bad to say about Desert Bluffs. When Ann showed up at her doorstep, Shiho welcome her with open arms. Literally. She embraced Ann tightly, showed her sympathy towards her situation, and promised that she would always be around if Ann needed a shoulder to cry on. Ann’s empty eyes and blood stained body did nothing to deter Shiho’s kindness. In fact, Shiho would often try to bandage Ann, thinking that the blood was coming from invisible wounds. She was a far cry from Makoto and Haru.

Shiho, Makoto, and Haru all shared an apartment, and the former two were far less inviting than Shiho. They weren’t as vocal as Ryuji was about his anger towards their situation, but actions always spoke volumes. They avoided Ann as much as they could, refused to touch her, and rarely spoke to her. Were it not for Shiho, Ann would essentially be living alone. Yet, Akira still saw something different in them. Much like Ryuji, they quickly opened up to him and didn’t dismiss him as an interloper. They befriended him and showed him kindness that he thought couldn’t exist in Night Vale. He knew that deep down they could accept Ann. All they had to do was try.

And it seemed that much like how Ryuji proved his good-nature by accepting Yusuke’s painting, Makoto and Haru too were proving that they were unlike the prejudiced people who populated this town. When Ann stepped aside to allow Akira in he saw the two girls sitting on the couch, curled up in each other’s arms with a board game laid out on the coffee table in front of them. Allowing Ann to answer the door while they were home may have seemed small, but to Akira the action was bigger than the moon.

“Ladies,” Akira addressed them as he walked inside. They waved happily at him; it had been a while since Akira had seen them so comfortable in their own apartment.

“What do you got there? Did I interrupt something?”

“Not at all,” Makoto said lightly scooting Haru away from her as she sat up to regard their guest. “Shiho asked us all to play this game and we were, but then we got hungry. We’re taking a break for dinner.”

“All four of you?” Akira asked with some hesitation, though he didn’t miss Makoto’s always knowing smile.

“Yes, Akira. All four of us.”

Akira never considered himself someone who wore his heart on his sleeve. Most of the time people couldn’t tell what he was thinking or feeling, but Akira couldn’t hide his surprise at hearing all four of the ladies spending time together. There was a time when it would have been impossible to get Haru and Makoto to even say good morning to Ann and now they were playing a game with her. His shock was obvious, but thankfully Makoto took it in stride. She covered her mouth as she laughed and would have said something more had Ann not jumped in.

“I was winning!” She shook Akira’s arm excitedly, knocking him from his thoughts. “But everyone is playing incredibly well!”

“Don’t be modest, Ann. You’re dominating us.” Shiho emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of something Akira couldn’t recognize. The smell was unfamiliar as well and it was then that Akira decided it best to tell his news and leave before anyone had a chance to stop him.

“I’m actually here to give you some good news, Ann.”

“Me?”

“That’s right. Another boy from Desert Bluffs moved in with Ryuji. It’s Yusuke. He said—”

“Yusuke is here?!” This was the first time since he had seen her in Night Vale that Akira saw a wide, happy, genuine smile on Ann’s face. Even those empty voids she called eyes welled with emotion at hearing of her friend’s arrival. Her excitement got the better of her as she wrapped her arms around Akira’s neck and jumped up and down with him. He laughed as they jumped together, eventually picking her up to spin her around as his own excitement took over his body. It had been so long since Akira had seen Ann as happy as this.

“You can go by Ryuji’s anytime to visit him.”

“Are you sure?”

The joyous moment was interrupted by Haru’s quiet and concerned voice. She was hanging over the side of the couch, watching the two jump and yell in their enthusiasm that she didn’t seem to share. As quickly as it had arrived the happy mood disappeared. Ann’s genuine smile was back to the strange, ominous grin while Akira simply tilted his head at Haru’s strange words. Now that all the attention was on Haru she seemed intimidated to speak.

“I didn’t mean to break the mood,” she started, casting her eyes to the ground. “I just thought that… You know. I find it hard to believe that Ryuji would be so accepting of someone from Desert Bluffs.”

 _'Look who's talking,'_ Akira thought to himself. Memories of how Haru screamed at the very sight of Akechi rose to the surface. She refused to speak to him for months and even now she could only muster a small amount of courage to look him directly in his face. Thankfully Akechi lived with someone who accepted him fully. Akira wouldn’t hesitate to say that Ann had been neglected by Makoto and Haru when she first arrived here. Had it not been for Shiho Akira wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from checking on Ann every day just to make sure she was fed. Hate appeared in all shapes and sizes, and just because Haru didn’t verbalize her disgust for Ann didn’t mean it didn’t show in every action—or inaction—that she took.

The past may have been ugly for Makoto and Haru, but Akira gave credit where credit was due. Pride swelled in his heart knowing that his friends were opening up to Ann. He never expected anyone to change overnight, but seeing them play this game and eat together showed just how much these ladies had grown. Perhaps tonight was an anomaly and tomorrow they would go back to acting as if Ann never existed, but this was a step in the right direction. If they could continue down this path, then maybe they would accept Ann fully. Perhaps they would even apologize to her for the way they mistreated her. Only then would Akira know that their hearts truly changed. For now he was happy to see them making changes, but his suspicion wouldn’t be quelled so easily.

“He’s not accepting at all,” Akira said, leaning against the door frame. Ryuji may have been his best friend, but no one would garner any sympathy from him if they couldn’t treat others with respect. “He asked if I would take Yusuke in.”

“Maybe you should!” Everyone jumped as Ann’s shrill voice jumped into the conversation. “Ryuji is always mean to me! I can’t imagine what it would be like living with him. He’s gonna drive Yusuke insane! You can’t let Yusuke live with that guy! You really should take him in Akira. Akechi won’t mind, right? They’ve always gotten along.”

“Yeah, he was happy when I told him that Akechi lives with me. I’m gonna have him stay with Ryuji though.”

“Why?! Akira, you can’t do that to Yusuke! Ryuji is awful!”

“I thought you liked Ryuji, Ann.”

It was rare that a Bluffian would show visible disgust towards a Night Valian, but anything was possible. Ann’s face distorted into something that frightened even Akira. The strain turned her already blood-red cheeks even brighter while her teeth audibly gnawed together in the effort of trying to keep the smile on her face. Her expression distorted more and more as the seconds passed. The anger at Akira’s ignorant statement made itself present under the illusion of happiness that Ann always carried.

“I… Like… Him…” Ann spoke through her teeth, her eye twitching through each and every word. “After all, he’s your best friend, isn’t he? There’s nothing wrong with him at all. I adore him and his lovable cheeks and his dangerous, deadly words and his hate for Bluffians. He’s truly just precious and I can’t imagine how Yusuke would have a bad time with him. No, not at all. Not at all, Akira.”

Saying such a thing was an obvious mistake and Akira took note of it for the future. Even so the strangest thing about it was that he was sure he wasn’t wrong. Unlike Akechi and Yusuke, Ryuji never seemed to mind speaking to Ann. He wasn’t the nicest to her, but he brought out something in Ann that had long since disappeared. Every time they interacted Akira could see her old feisty self emerge. She stood up for herself, teased Ryuji, and even yelled at him without any of that Desert Bluff contempt and spite hidden within. She was honest with him and her feelings for him, which were hardly pleasant. She gave to him what he gave to her, which was something akin to a brother-sister relationship.

“Perhaps I misread the situation,” Akira said, resting a hand on Ann’s shoulder to try and get rid of that horrific expression before Haru passed out from the sight of it. “Anyway, Ann, the important thing to take away from this is that Yusuke is here now. When I mentioned you he seemed really happy to know you were close by. Maybe you, him, Akechi, and Futaba can all hang out together sometime. When was the last time you all saw each other.”

“It feels like forever.”

“Why don’t you go see him tonight?” Makoto asked, keeping her distance from the still visibly distraught Ann.

“Maybe not.” Akira stopped that suggestion before it had a chance to sit. “Ryuji needs some time to adjust. Maybe tomorrow you and Yusuke can go out somewhere and catch up. For now I think Ryuji wouldn’t be able to handle anymore… uhh…”

“Bluffians?”

“Yeah.” Akira could only hope that he didn’t ruin the girls’ night by upsetting Ann. At the very least so long as Shiho was around he was confident that their evening would be salvaged. Sensing the shift in attitudes around him, Akira decided it was best to take his leave.

“Let me know if you hang out with Yusuke tomorrow, Ann. I think Akechi would like to join you. He speaks fondly of his friends from Dessert Bluffs.”

“Of course. It’d be nice to get the old gang back together.”

After a nod to each girl Akira left, feeling slightly better about the way Makoto and Haru were treating Ann. If they could learn to accept her, then Ryuji could learn to accept Yusuke as well. The fact that there were no explosions coming from Ryuji’s apartment was a good sign. Things were changing in Night Vale. Perhaps Night Vale was progressing or maybe it was simply trying to adjust to the changes it was forced to accept. Either way, Akira went back to his apartment feeling far more confident than he did before. His secret informant would just love to have this information. He was too tired to go visit her right this moment, but he knew he couldn’t sit on this too long. She needed to know.

In the meantime he’d get some rest and trust that his friends would support these helpless Bluffians. His friends wouldn’t let him down. Night Vale wouldn’t let him down. And he wouldn’t ever let anyone down.

Not again.


End file.
